1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealed-type electrochemical cell, and more specifically to a sealed-type electrochemical cell sealed by heat-pressure bonding seal materials including some kind of thermoplastic resin layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art sealed-type cells, an opening of a metallic container containing a power generating material and serving also as a cathode terminal is fitted with and sealed by a metallic cover serving also as an anode terminal through an insulating packing. In the cells of such configuration, sealing could not fully be achieved due to uneven packing thickness of existence of electrolyte and/or dust particles sticking to the portion to be sealed, causing the electrolyte to leak through a space between the insulating packing and the metallic container and thereby damaging the machines or apparatus used with these cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,896, issued to Feldhake on Jan. 30, 1973, discloses a cell in which metallic parts thereof is sealed with epoxy-polyamide resin. From a point of view of sealing efficiency as well as operating capability, however, there still remains room for improvement.